


Ten Pokes

by Maplefudge



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vandalism

"You're very bored, aren't you?" Mitsuru asked while looking over her book. They were seated at the common room on a hot Summer Sunday - everybody else was out, but the two, apparently, decided they didn't want to challenge the heat. There were some glasses of lemonade on the coffee table (neatly placed on coasters, of course, after Mitsuru glared at Akihiko for forgetting about the _precious_ coasters). Akihiko was idly playing with some strands of Mitsuru's red hair.

"Just a bit." Akihiko muttered, not letting go of her hair. At various moments, he would trail from the end of the strands to her ear, and brush his warm fingers over the back of her neck.

"Find something to do. Let go of my hair." She replied sternly, before swatting his hand away and returning to her book. Akihiko gave a loud sigh of exasperation and slouched further into his seat. He was _so_ bored. The young boy looked around the common room, and found nothing that could interest him. Koromaru was at his feet, snoozing the afternoon away.

He looked around again - Mitsuru was ignoring him completey, Koromaru was snoozing, and there were some markers poking out out of a paper bag on the table. Mitsuru didn't budge when Akihiko reached forward: she was not in the mood to care, since it was too hot to move around, and she did _not_ want to admit that he was turning her on by playing with her hair. It was too hot to do _that,_ and if she paid him any attention, she might have to give in.  
 _  
_So, Mitsuru continued to ignore him. A couple of minutes passed, and she swore she heard Koromaru whimper. Curiously, she put her book down and saw Akihiko crouched down. Mitsuru tilted her head to get a better view, and...

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru said, surprised. "What the hell are you doing to Koromaru?!"

Akihiko dropped a marker back on the table, and he grinned widely. Koromaru had black marks around his eyes, and looked up at Mitsuru like he was asking for help. "Isn't it awesome? The marker even writes on dog fur."

Silence.

"Are you really _that_ bored, Akihiko?"

Akihiko raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah. What're you going to do about it?"

Another bout of silence. Suddenly, the doors to the dorm opened and Fuuka walked in. Koromaru quickly stood up and ran over to her, and she gave a surprised yelp when she saw the state on Koromaru 's fur.

"Sempai, what happened..?!" Fuuka inquired, looking over to Akihiko and Mitsuru, who were staring at eachother in a strange manner, and speaking in very hushed voices. Fuuka could swear she could see a hint of mischief on both of their eyes.

Suddenly, the two of them stood up, and Fuuka looked utterly confused. "It was Junpei." Mitsuru told Fuuka as she passed, and dismissed it altogether.

Apparently, the two of them just made a deal to meet in Mitsuru's room to solve the 'boredom'.

Nothing else was important. Poor dog.

**The End.**  



	2. Chocolate

Today was Valentine's day, and just as expected, Akihiko got a lot of chocolates from all his admirers. He would politely accept them and put them into his bag, but only to forget about them later on. He wasn't a fan of sweets, after all. The only food he would eat would be something spicy, and nothing was probably going to change that.

He ignored Junpei, who kept whining about not getting any chocolate. Fuuka did give him some, but that girl gave almost everyone else, as a sign of her thanks. Yukari gave Junpei some, after Junpei pestered her all day about it and she finally gave up, exasperated, and gave him one that was no bigger than a nail. 

"So, every single girl in this dorm has given me chocolate!" Junpei said with a huge grin, waving his arm like he had just achieved something very significant. The boy ignored the fact that Akihiko and Minato got a lot more than he did, though. Also, nobody bothered to tell him that there was no way Mitsuru would give him any.

"Pathetic, Stupei. If dogs could eat chocolate, Koromaru would have probably gotten even more than you did." Yukari said with a deep sigh. Just then, Mitsuru entered the dorm, with an air of indifference. Yukari, who noticed this, asked, "Did you give anybody chocolate today, senpai?"

"I don't think Mitsuru has given anybody anything." Akihiko said with a laugh. "Ever since I met her, she regarded this holiday as useless. Right, Mitsuru?"

Akihiko glanced at Mitsuru, and raised an eyebrow at the frown Mitsuru was giving him. She looked really annoyed at his remark. He opened his mouth to say something, when the redhead cut him off.

"After all that trouble, you... Ugh, nevermind. Here you go." Mitsuru said simply, and tossed him a small plastic bag with a chocolate bar poking out of the top.

Akihiko looked embarassed, but he accepted it anyway. Mitsuru gave a yawn and went up the stairs, declaring that she would study for the rest of the night.

"That's great, senpai." Yukari said with a smile as she examined the chocolate given to him by Mitsuru. She added with a sheepish smile, "It would have been great if she took some time to take away the receipt, though."

Akihiko shook his head with a grin. From that girl, this was enough.


	3. Pancakes

"Hey! Pancakes! Great!" Akihiko said with a grin as he entered the dining table. He didn't seem to realize that those who were already seated on the table all had expressions of impending doom. Koromaru was whimpering nearby, and there seemed to be something burnt in his bowl.

"Senpai!" Junpei hissed, pulling over Akihiko by the collar when he took a seat. "You have to save us!"

"Huh?" Akihiko blinked, and Minato was staring at him blankly, but the corner of his lips were twitching. Ken had the same expression as Minato, Aigis was staring at the table, blankly. Mitsuru was sighing heavily. Fuuka was smiling sheepishly. 

Wait - Fuuka? Wasn't she usually the one who cooked? And there was only one person missing, and that meant...

"Yukari decided she wanted to practice cooking." Mitsuru said in a low voice. Akihiko could have sworn he heard something burst from the kitchen, at this point.

"You have to help us! Help us!" Junpei said over and over again, poking - no, prodding Akihiko on the shoulder. 

"But, I don't know-"

"Akihiko." Mitsuru's voice caused Akihiko and Junpei to look up and stare at her. Her face was very serious, as if some shadows were about to attack. "Don't we have to meet some people in our class today?" And with that, the two decided to leave. Mitsuru even threatened everyone that nobody else should leave, or Yukari would get suspicious.

Nobody could understand why she had to bring Akihiko, and not save someone else. Or why she had to sit in the table for a couple of minutes until Akihiko came, as if she had been waiting for him.

When Yukari came out with a huge smile on her face, the first things she asked was where their senpais had gone.

"They both have hangovers, and are sleeping it in." Junpei muttered, obviously bitter and lying. "They got into a huge lover's quarrel last night because Mitsuru caught Akihiko sleeping with someone else."

"Lover's quarrel..?" Yukari blinked. "I didn't even know they were together."

"Junpei-kun..." Fuuka whispered, nervously. 

But in Junpei's mind, he thought, 'They asked for it.'


End file.
